Bed Surprise
by kbeto
Summary: Derek suffers with his sister obstinate for being right, Scott learns too much information, Stiles is a boner expert, and Laura is right (like always). Things get hard for Derek when he's confronted with a kink he didn't know he had. There may or may not be an intended pun somewhere in there, or perhaps it's just the universe conspiring against him. Sterek, Fluffy AU, T for puns.


_Disclaimer: I would gladly own Teen Wolf and make everyone happy. Unfortunately, I can't._

_A/N: I decided to try some Sterek with this prompt from imagineyourOTP. It's **super** AU-ish and what you need to know is that Scott is Laura and Derek's brother (not the same mom) and nobody is a werewolf. Oh, and that Erica is Stiles' step-sister._

Bed Surprise

"Care to share what's so interesting, or should I ask you two to leave?" Derek lowered his book to look at Laura and Erica having a rather loud conversation over some random magazine.

He tried to block them out for the most part, but after 20 minutes of giggling and a 'hot damn' thrown here and there, he decided it would be better to either join them or vocalize his discomfort. It seemed to work, as he promptly was met with two pairs of arched eyebrows that screamed 'how dare you'.

"If we were disrupting your reading, all you had to do was say something, Der."

"Yeah, Derek. It's not like we would think you are interested in this," Erica held the object of their amusement with one hand, tapping her fingernail against a black and white photography of a young man in lingerie. Stockings, corset, garter belt... the whole thing.

His face probably gave out the initial shock –if the girls' guffaw was clue enough– and Derek could tell his ears reddened quite a bit. He cleared his throat in a vain attempt of regain his composure, before he spoke again in what he intended to be a nonchalant and very conversational tone.

"I don't see what's so appealing in a guy wearing those," he shrugged, burying his face in the book again. "At least try not to drool so much, you two."

"A girl can dream, okay? It's not like I'm convincing Boyd of dressing like that for me," Erica sighed. Apparently her relationship wasn't ready for some new things yet, and that made her somewhat frustrated. The magazine flew across the room and landed on Derek's chest, making him leap a bit on his seat.

"I'm sure Der would change his mind if that was Stiles," Laura grinned at her brother. She had that shit-eating grin on her face, one that Derek grew used to see whenever she thought she's right about a particular subject.

"Stiles is _not_ dressing something like this," he frowned, placing the magazine on the coffee table. The idea of Stiles dressing in a lacy bra didn't really arouse him, and if anything, put him off a bit.

"Whatever you say– Scott, can you please hurry up? You're buying clothes, not attending a wedding!"

"I have to practice my dressing skills!" Scott's voice could be heard from upstairs. A few seconds later, he appeared before his sister and her best friend, asking how he looked and earning himself their approval.

The news of his first date with Isaac prompted Laura to appoint herself as his personal stylist and enlist Erica –her best friend– as her assistant. Sure, Scott could just ask Allison for help, but he knew better than to question his sister interest in his relationship; things got a bit ugly when she found out Derek and Stiles were secretly dating.

"Make sure they won't make you buy a skirt!" Derek warned with a chuckle, waving at the trio on their way out. He clearly missed Laura's narrowed eyes, the most evident sign that one of her revenge plots gaining form in her mind.

~#~

Later that night, Derek came back from a long workout and headed straight to the bathroom to get rid of all sweat dampening his hair and clothes. The house was mostly silent, since his dad got plans for a picnic with them the next morning.

Finishing his meal, Derek headed to his bedroom with a glass of water in hand, towel thrown over his shoulders and clad in nothing more than a pair of black boxers. He had barely closed the door, when he heard an unexpected voice speak from behind him.

"My dad should arrest your sister for kidnapping. I'm not even kidding when I say that I've been here the _whole_ evening!" the familiar male voice complained. "At least she was kind enough to feed me."

"Stiles, what are you–"

Derek swallowed hard. The vision of Stiles lying on his stomach with his legs up, and eating cupcakes over a magazine– it was too much to take in at once. There were bits of frosting on his fingers, which he licked seemingly unaware of how pornographic and appealing the scene looked to anyone witnessing it, leisurely taking each finger deep in his mouth and sucking them clean with lips plump from biting and licking (Derek presumed).

"What are you doing here?" A deep breath. The thing with Stiles had always been the kid's oral fixation. Rather difficult to focus on anything else when he kept playing with things on his lips, even more when you knew what said lips were capable of.

"Do you like it? Rather comfy, I dare say," Stiles gestured to his body. "Not that I'm planning on getting some of these for my wardrobe, though."

Yeah, Derek should have known that his sister would make him pay in some way. He just couldn't imagine that she would take things _that_ seriously. His eyes, that had been too focused on Stiles' lewd tongue work, ignored completely the lacy bra loose around the pale skin, along with panties that made the underside of a perky butt ten times more alluring than it should be. To make things worse, Derek felt his blood rush _south, _becoming _painfully_ aware of his own (tight) underwear.

"Derek? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm just... surprised," he replied, not sure of when Stiles got up and so close to him.

"Dude, that bulge in your boxers makes you many things but 'surprised'," Stiles chewed on his thumb, eyes darkening with lust at a steady pace. "Are we– are we gonna make a good use of that or what?"

Damn Laura and her unnatural need to always be right. Damn Erica for bringing this kinky magazine into their house. Damn his own traitorous body for telling the world he's turned on by that. Damn Stiles' cute face. Damn _everything_, because if Stiles wanted it too, Derek would comply in a _heartbeat._

"Unless you don't want to make use of it, obviously. It's your choice. Though, I must say that's putting a good boner to waste, and boy, do I know a good boner when I see one! It's not that I like to brag, but I'm a expert in boners–"

An index finger silenced Stiles' lips, a gasp escaping him when Derek nibbled on his neck and hoisted him up. One swift move, and he found himself lying against the mattress, legs tight around Derek's waist, tasting each other as if not seeing each other in years.

"That's better!" Stiles smiled, reaching down to cup his boyfriend's ass.

~#~

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, little brother," Laura told Scott with a smug grin, waving the ten-dollar bill she got from him. Erica also had a bill in her hand, but seemed a lot more sympathetic to Scott losing their bet, resigning to just throwing the boy an apologetic shrug.

"What happened this time?" Derek strolled in with Stiles in tow, both still with their bed hair on. Stiles stifled a yawn and waved at his sister and Laura, he too waiting for someone to tell them what they're were up to so early in the morning.

"My brother sexed my best friend up right next to my room and I lost 20 bucks to my sister and her friend because of that."

Oh. That wasn't even remotely close to what Derek had been expecting as an answer. On top of that, Scott had this incredulous look on his face that made it seem like Derek had thrown his dog into a blender, while playing a sex tape of their parents on the background. Needless to say, a very disturbing thought.

"You should consider some acoustic insulation, Der," Laura laughed. "I'm not telling the sheriff, don't worry."

"Dude, we need to talk!" Stiles looped an arm around Scott's shoulder and pulled his friend into the kitchen, despite of a very clear _"I'm not listening to any of your sexual fantasies involving my brother" _among other similar protests. Either he would succeed on doing effective damage control, or traumatize Scott for the rest of their lives and lose a friend.

Derek turned his attention to the girls again. "You two are the worst," he sighed. "He'll avoid me for a week or so."

"He'll get over it as soon as he gets his hands on Isaac," Erica patted the spot on the couch between her and Laura. "Give me juicy details! I didn't turn my brother into 'shota' material for nothing, you know?"

And just like that, the girls gained a (reluctant) new ally to their cause. A _very_ important cause, mind you. Even if Derek adamantly denied that Stiles had suggested them to _"try it again some other time"_.

~Fin~

_A/N: Prompt was "Imagine person A of your OTP coming home from work/the store/etc. and finding person B lying on the bed seductively, wearing a lacy bra, silk stockings, and silk panties (regardless of their gender)"._


End file.
